The Transplantation Society is composed of physicians, surgeons and immunologists interested in the science and practice of organ and tissue transplantation. The Ninth International Congress of the Society will be held in Brighton, England, August 23-27, 1982. The main objective of the Congress will be to cover growing points in organ transplantation, both clinical and experimental and to give prominence to those areas in which the most rapid progress is being made. Certain fields of research which are connected with tissue and organ transplantation, such as tumor immunology, will also be included. The biennial Congresses of the Transplantation Society provide the only international forum at which all segments of the field are fully represented and participants, as well as those who depend on reading the Proceeding are given the opportunity of gaining up to the minute views of what is new in areas not necessarily their own. Abstracts are selected not only from members of the Society but also from many non-members. Both Society members and non-members are provided the optimal conditions for the dissemination of their data and concepts and for intellectual interactions which lead to new advances. Participants will be from the USA, virtually every West European country, East Europe, Australia, Africa and Japan. They will have a diversity of interests and experience and the Congress program will reflect this. Our Congresses have always attracted a large number of young scientists, some of who are at the beginning of their scientific careers and the Congress gives them the opportunity to meet more firmly established investigators. The travel grants which the NIH have provided in the past have been indispensable in helping young investigators from the USA to attend the Congress. Therefore, the largest proportion of the support requested in this grant is for travel grants for young investigators from the USA. The recipients of the travel grants will be selected by a committee of senior US investigators and representatives of the NIH. The other major request for support is for partial support of the cost of publishing the Proceedings of the Congress. No other publication provides such a comprehensive view of the field of transportation as a whole.